Slipping Through My Fingers
by iJ3i
Summary: Things keep going downhill for Kurama, and he's struggling to keep his life together. Facing some of the hardest experiences, he realizes that in order to reverse the direction of his life, he has to take matters into his own hands.
1. Prologue

Hiya! This is a new story o' mine (I figure I should even up the number of my stories with the number of my one-shots... ) It's slightly different than what I'm used to writing, but it's got potential, I think. Please read and review!

**Summary**: Things keep going downhill for Kurama, and he's struggling to keep his life together. Facing some of the hardest experiences, he realizes that in order to reverse the direction of his life, he has take matters into his own hands.

**Warning**: Mild shounen-ai throughout. Hiei and Kurama, namely. (Gotta stick with tradition!) This will get angst-y, and will be depressing at times, my pretties. But hang in there. Persevere the storm and you'll receive a rainbowin the end, eh?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, _gar nicht_!

* * *

Slipping Through My Fingers

**Prologue**

**Wednesday, January 15th / 18:31**

"Shuuichi, could you come down now? There's someone I'd like you to meet." Kurama closed the book he'd been reading, sat it on his desk and looked up at his mother.

"Your new beau?" he asked mischievously. Shiori nodded, a smile on her face. Kurama smiled as well. He was excited for his mother; she'd finally found someone she wanted to get serious with.

"He brought his son with him. I hope you two get along." Kurama stood and pushed his chair in.

"I'm sure we will," he said. He followed her down the hall to the stairs, and he descended behind her.

"Shuuichi..." she said, holding her hand out to her new object of affection. "This is Nakajima Masahiro and his son, Tetsuya." Kurama crossed the room to shake the man's hand. Masahiro remained seated on the armchair, and merely glanced up at Kurama in response. Kurama's smile faltered. It wasn't a very constructive first impression. Shiori placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder. "Masahiro..." she said encouragingly.

Masahiro continued to look up at Kurama. His eyes were inexplicably cold and distant. Kurama could see that he was tall from the way he sat. He was slightly built, with wavy dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. His hands were thick and strong, and his eyebrows were bushy. He had a thin nose, and very even features. His lips were set in a slight scowl, as if he was always serious. Kurama couldn't see what Shiori saw in him. He didn't see it at all.

"Shuuichi..." he said. His voice was businesslike. "I hear you do well in school?"

"Very well, Nakajima-_san_," Kurama said.

"She showed me your report for last semester. I remember seeing several B's."

"Yes..." Kurama said. "It's become harder for me to focus this year. I'm not quite sure—"

"I hear you don't have a job."

"No," Shiori said. "As long as he's still in school, I don't want him to bother with working."

"He's not working, and he's almost 18?" Masahiro asked.

"We have an understanding," Kurama explained. Why was he so critical? Perhaps he was a perfectionist. From the looks of his son, Kurama would bet any amount of money he was.

Nakajima Tetsuya sat on the left side of the couch, his back straight and his legs crossed. He had his arms folded in his lap and his expression was plain. His eyes remained fixed in one spot and he made no movements or sounds. His hair was dark brown, expensively cut. His eyes were dark blue, and his complexion was a healthy peach. His father was tanned, nearly olive skinned. Kurama could barely see a resemblance.

"Understanding?" Masahiro asked. "You call yourself an excellent student, and yet I see B's. Tetsuya, tell him what excellent students score." Tetsuya didn't move much as he spoke. His eyes remained fixed on whatever he was looking at.

"Straight A's, Masa-_sama_." _Masa-sama_? Kurama thought. "Perfect scores in each class."

"Sometimes over 100 percent," Masahiro followed up. Tetsuya gave half a nod.

"Shuuichi does well," Shiori said.

"Seems to me that if you're not working, you should be excelling in your schoolwork. What distractions do you have otherwise?"

"Shuuichi helps me out a lot," Shiori said. "He has a lot of responsibilities around the house, and he does the best he can." Masahiro was skeptical. Kurama was becoming angry. Why did they have to explain themselves to him? Why couldn't he just accept it? Masahiro didn't say anything. Kurama looked at Shiori.

"May I be excused?" he asked. "I have to finish my homework. I'm sure _he'll_ understand." Shiori nodded.

"Yes," she said and patted his shoulder.

"I'd like to go with him, Masa-_sama_," Tetsuya said. "If that is alright with you." Masahiro nodded.

"Don't be too long," he told him quietly. "Don't want him to rub off on you..." Kurama was sure Shiori did not hear that, but he heard it quite clearly.

"Yes, Masa-_sama_." Tetsuya stood slowly and looked at Kurama. He didn't speak. Kurama turned and walked to the stairs. Tetsuya followed him almost robotically up to his room. Kurama left the door open and sat down at his desk. Tetsuya stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He let out a huge sigh and shook his shoulders as if trying to ease some type of discomfort. Kurama looked over to him.

"Your father's an ass," he said. Tetsuya nodded. Kurama wasn't surprised.

"You're preaching to the choir," he said. Tetsuya's voice lost the inhuman edge it had when he spoke in the living room. He cleared his throat and walked normally over to Kurama's bed. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"No, go ahead." Tetsuya sat down, his back arched comfortably.

"Hm," he said. "Your mom makes you make your bed, too?" he asked.

"It's habit," Kurama said. "Though, if I didn't, she'd ask me to."

"I see." Tetsuya looked around. "You have a nice room," he said. "It's better than mine. There's nothing to do in my room. It's full of books and trophies and awards. I'm sick of it, you know?"

"Yes," Kurama said. "I'm sick of it just listening to you say it." He turned to Tetsuya. "How can you live like that?"

"I don't have much of a choice," Tetsuya said. "I know it seems unbearable, and it is, but...I don't know. I hate studying. I hate stupid polo. I don't hate horses, they're my favorite animals, and I do like to ride them, but not for sport. I think it's abuse. He forces me to race them. I throw some of the races on purpose."

"Throw them?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah...like...I'll just stop riding. Sometimes, I urge her to trot instead."

"What does he do? It must anger him." Tetsuya stood and turned around. He lifted his shirt and vest, revealing bruises, fresh and old, on his back. "He hits you?" Kurama asked. Tetsuya straightened out his clothes and sat back down.

"You bet. And then he put me on this strict diet. He said all the sugar made me hyper. I'm starving half the time I do anything. You should see the stuff he eats. He'll have a heart attack before I'm twenty, I'll bet."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen this March," he said. He sighed. "She doesn't deserve him."

"My mother?" Tetsuya nodded. "I agree."

"What does she see in him?" Tetsuya asked.

"I don't know," Kurama said. "When she described him...that's not the man I pictured. And she doesn't care about money, either, so I don't think it's because he's rich."

"She's like my mom," Tetsuya said. "Too nice for her own good. I love my mom. I wanna go live with her."

"How hard would it be for you to get away?"

"I'm too afraid to do that," Tetsuya said. "She lives around here, really close to you guys. We don't though. The courts say she has me on the weekends, but she can't afford to come get me most times. Dad said she's a worthless tramp who only wanted him for his money, but I know that's not true. Mom doesn't want a dime. She's really happy where she is now except for the fact that she doesn't have me. She doesn't want all that expensive stuff." Kurama didn't know what to say. Tetsuya looked down. "You're lucky, you know?" Kurama nodded.

"Yes," he said. "I know."

"My dad will break her spirit. I tried to stop them from getting together, and my dad found out and beat me over it. He knows I hate him. He knows I can't stand his guts."

"I don't understand how mother... I...made this silent promise to her that I'll never stand in her way...in the way of her happiness. But I don't want to see her crushed by him."

"Break them up. At least your mom won't beat you."

"I'll do what I can..." Kurama said. He shook his head. He had no idea what had gotten into his mother.

**Friday, May 9th / 15:57**

She was younger than Kurama imagined she'd be. He took a few steps towards her and kneeled by her side. Her wheelchair looked new, it was shiny and the wheels were slick. It was motorized, but it wasn't overly complicated. Kurama had no idea why his attention was on her wheelchair. He looked up at her. She was watching him.

Her eyes were a deep green, her red hair streaked with white. Her expression was one of joy at seeing him. He took her hand in his and held it tightly. She smiled very slowly, the etched lines in her face lifting. She was aging very well as far as Kurama was concerned. She was beautiful. Kurama felt whole at seeing her. He squeezed her hand tightly and shook it, then lifted it and kissed it. She reached over and gently patted his hand.

"_Obaasan_..." Kurama said, and held both of her hands to his cheek.

"Shuuichi." Her voice still had strength. "My grandson." Shiori was standing to the right of her mother-in-law.

"Mother," she said. "How would you like to come live with us?" Minamino Kumiko looked up at her.

"You don't have to do this, Shiori," she told her.

"Grandmother..." Kurama said. "We'd love to have you come to stay."

"We wouldn't dream of having you anywhere else," Shiori insisted. Kumiko nodded.

"Then I will."

**Tuesday, May 20th / 4:12**

Kurama watched the lights float by on his wall, red, blue, red, blue, red, blue in a simultaneous, eerie rhythm. He watched anxiously; he knew what they were. He wondered who they were for. Twenty three seconds later, he got his answer.

He heard his mother's bedroom door open and her footsteps shuffle across the hall. When he heard her at the stairs, he rose and left his room. He stood discreetly at the top of the stairs, looking on as his mother opened the front door. She was clutching her robe to her chest very tightly. There was a policeman and a policewoman standing in front of her. They both looked sullen. Shiori took a step back.

"Minamino Shiori?" the woman asked. Shiori nodded very unsurely. "We have some bad news." Shiori wavered again.

"Well, what...what is it...?" she asked.

"It's about your mother, Minamino Kumiko. I'm...I'm sorry..." The policewoman looked away. Kurama's eyes narrowed angrily. The policeman took over.

"Your mother was involved in an accident, Minamino-_san_. I regret to inform you that...she didn't make it." Kurama felt his world shatter into thousands of infinitesimal shards. He gripped the stair banister in his fist, the wood nearly bending under the force. Sick. This was their idea of a sick joke. His grandmother...was fine. He'd just seen her alive and well. She was set to move in that weekend. How on earth...?

Kurama's thoughts were interrupted by Shiori's wails. He rushed down the stairs to her side and put his arms around her.

"We're...we're sorry..." the policewoman said. Kurama ignored her. They were lying. His grandmother was not dead. She was alive. She had to be.

"Mother..."

"Shuuichi!" Kurama held his mother tighter, holding back his tears. There was no reason to cry. Not if she was alive.

Kurama wanted it erased. He wanted the lights to go away. He wanted the police off of his porch. He wanted to be in bed, and he wanted his mother to be asleep as well. He wanted to wake up in the morning and see his _baa-chan_ and help her pack so that she could come live with them. He wanted to end his mother's pain.

He couldn't.

His grandmother was gone.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

You're now prepared for chapter one, which I hope to get out soon, _minna-san_. Thanks for reading, and I do hope you review!

J3


	2. Entry One

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

**Part One**

"Minamino, please, come in." Kurama walked into the classroom and over to his teacher's desk.

"_Sensei_..." he said. His English teacher, Sakai Masato was a serious man who was getting on in years. His hairline was beginning to recede and he wore his glasses more often than he used to. Still, Kurama knew he was just as bright as always. He was passionate about language and wanted to instill that passion in all of his students.

He looked especially tired that afternoon, though, as he looked up at Kurama. Kurama's eyes settled on the test paper on the desk. His teacher turned it toward him and slid it over to him. Kurama looked at his teacher.

"I'm concerned, Minamino," Sakai said, "about your failing grades recently. I understand...you've recently lost someone dear to you?" Kurama felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes and the wave of pain surge through his body. He leaned forward and clutched the edge of his desk tightly enough to pierce the wood with his nails. Sakai nodded knowingly and leaned forward also. "May I suggest you see your counselor?" he asked. Kurama's bottom lip quivered.

"I...I...can't talk about it..." he said.

"I know it's hard," Sakai said. "I've experienced many losses in my lifetime. I just hate to see it affecting you this way. I know that...your studies come easy to you. This loss is hurting you so much that you can't do your studies. This, to me, means that this is not the only part of your life that is suffering. You... Your youth is the most important time of your life, Minamino. To spend it hurting day after day..."

"I understand," Kurama said. "I will go to see her." Sakai nodded.

"I'll understand if you need to take a few days off," he said. "I recommend it." Kurama nodded and stood up straight.

"Thank you," he said silently. He walked out of the room slowly. The counselor's office was on the second floor, around the corner from the stairs Kurama took to get down there. The door was open. Kurama walked in. There was a plump woman seated at the front desk to the left of him, and to the right were yellow classroom chairs in which three people were sitting waiting to speak with their counselors. One was crying silently, and another was writing something in a notebook. The third was reading one of the many pamphlets on display: on friendship, drug abuse, alcoholism, dealing with family problems... Death in the family... Kurama averted his attention.

The counselors were all sectioned off by partitions. On the partition facing the door, a log showed which counselors were in and which weren't. Below it was a credenza, and on top, numerous papers. A clipboard was there, and it was full of log in sheets for students. Kurama flipped through to his counselor. She was free that afternoon. He wrote his name in the proper time slot and looked up among the partitions. The respective counselor's names were near each opening. He walked down the short hall, looking for his counselor's name. She was at the very end.

Nobumoto Miya was a familiar face. She often came to Kurama's homeroom to remind the students there to come see her at times, whether it be to get signatures and statements for scholarship entries or just to talk. About anything, she said. The only things Kurama remembered about her, most times, were that her hair was always up in a ponytail, and she had a large birthmark on her left cheek. Also, she wore little or no makeup. He often wondered when he looked at people who really lay inside. He felt, when he looked at her, that there was a genuinely nice person inside.

When he looked around the partition, she looked up at him. Her smile was bright and warm, and she stood up very quickly. She held out her hand to him and put a hand on his shoulder as he shook it. She nodded to him and motioned for him to have a seat. Kurama sat in the chair across from her.

"Minamino Shuuichi, isn't that right?" Kurama nodded.

"Yes, Nobumoto-_san_." Nobumoto smiled at him.

"Now, Minamino, what would you like me to do for you?" Kurama looked down at his hands. He was wringing them without knowing it.

"Um...I was referred to come see you..." Kurama said. Nobumoto nodded encouragingly.

"I understand you've recently lost someone very dear to you," she said. "I don't want you to feel pressured to talk to me. When you are ready, that's when you'll talk. Is that alright?" Kurama nodded.

"Yes," he said. He thought about it momentarily. A part of him felt ashamed. Why couldn't he just get over it? Sure it happened, sure it was tragic, but why dwell on it? Why was it so hard? "I don't know why I'm still grieving," Kurama said. "We weren't very close. I'd only just met her before she passed."

"How do you feel about grieving?" Nobumoto asked.

"I don't think it's necessary," Kurama said. "It's always been a step I pass. If I do grieve, it never lasts for more than a few hours. I can always get over it and move on."

"Are you afraid to grieve differently now?" Nobumoto asked. "In the past, when you've lost someone, were they a part of your family, or just friends and acquaintances."

"The latter," Kurama said.

"You only saw her right before she passed on? In your entire lifetime?"

"Yes," Kurama said. "I was told so."

"Did you get along in that short time?" Kurama nodded.

"We caught up on a lot. She's a very sweet woman. She...she was battling cancer and beat it. She'd just gotten over treatment. She'd just come back to Japan and she was supposed to live with us." Kurama felt the flash of pain again and he gripped his hands tightly. They went white. Nobumoto nodded.

"Were the circumstances surrounding her death uncertain?"

"Yes. They...don't know who did it. They say it was suicide, but that's impossible." She nodded again.

"Do you see where I'm going with this?" she asked. "Though you weren't close, and you didn't know much about her growing up, when you met her, all that changed. You felt a connection with her. Deep inside, you loved her. And then she was taken away from you. After all this time, after all of her struggling, and her absence in your life, you thought things were looking up for the both of you. You thought you'd have forever to be with her, but then someone took her away from you, and no one seems willing to find out whom."

"I'm going to find him," Kurama said, gripping his hands even tighter, his skin stretching thinly over his knuckles. "I'm going to find out who killed her." Nobumoto nodded.

"If you need help, Shuuichi, I'm always here to help." Her voice became quiet and she leaned forward. "I read the story in the paper, and even with the one-sided opinion that she did commit suicide, I know that isn't the case." Kurama nodded.

"It's not," he said. "They're ruining her name. She wouldn't do that. She had no reason to, no means. They're not even trying to clear her name. I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Nobumoto stood and went to the filing cabinet in the back corner of her work space. She opened the fourth drawer and flipped through the folder tabs until she found what she was looking for. She slid a piece of paper out and closed the drawer. She sat down and began to write on it.

"This is a temporary leave form, for students who need to be excused from school for understandable reasons, such as a young girl giving birth, or in your case, the mourning of a family member. It's ordinarily for students who have to travel between districts to attend funerals, but I think your case is just as important."

"Thank you," Kurama said. Nobumoto filled out the form and slid it over to him.

"Just sign where I have and you're free to go home. I'll contact your mother, I'm sure she'll understand. If you need me at anytime, please, don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't." Kurama quickly read the form and signed below the line where Nobumoto signed.

**-Later that afternoon-**

Kurama walked closer to the pond. There was one other person there, a small child with a remote control boat. The small tugboat chugged along, leaving a rippling V along the surface of the water. The kid looked as if he was concentrating hard on how he controlled the boat. Kurama sat down on the bench, crossed his legs and watched him.

Not too much later, the kid stood and pulled the boat from the water, wiping the bottom of it on his shirt when it dripped down his arm. He studied it for a while and began to walk away. He looked at Kurama and stopped, then shook his head and jogged away. Kurama looked down at the pond. A small duck waddled its way over and slid down the edge of the pond into the water. It nipped the surface tentatively, then dunked its head underneath several times, letting the water roll down its back. It made a small noise that Kurama wouldn't necessarily call a quack, and floated along in the water contentedly.

Kurama was tired. His eyes felt dry and itchy and his head hurt. But being outside, in the company of nature, he was comfortable. It was the only place where he could get comfortable. His home used to be such a place, but all that was changing. Kurama wouldn't go home just yet. He knew he was only stalling, but what was the harm in that?

It wasn't until he felt a fiery presence that he cheered up. He smiled unconsciously and looked up, seeing Hiei balanced on the branch of a tree behind him. Hiei raised his eyebrows in response. Kurama kept his smile as he stood and walked underneath the shade of the tree.

"**Hi**," he said.

"What's going on?" Hiei asked.

"I've missed you," Kurama told him. "I'm glad you're back now." Hiei smirked.

"You'll never get enough of me," he said, "because I'm too irresistible."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Kurama said. He climbed the tree and perched on the branch next to Hiei. Hiei leaned over and nipped at Kurama's cheek. Kurama smiled.

"How you feeling?" Hiei asked. "Better?"

"No..." Kurama said. "If anything, I feel worse." Hiei nodded.

"Wanna come back with me?"

"Not yet," Kurama said. "There's one more thing I need to do."

"Oh?" Hiei asked, interested. "What's that?"

"Find him," Kurama said. He looked down at the pond. "And kill him." Hiei looked over at Kurama and touched his hair.

"You...still trying to not go home?" he asked. Kurama nodded.

"I'd rather not go back there. At least not yet."

"I'll go with you."

"Somehow...I feel it'll only make matters worse."

"Hm..." Hiei thought about it for a moment. Kurama was going through things lately, and Hiei had hoped that by the time he came back to the _ningenkai_, Kurama would be over them. But he wasn't. He was still hurting on the inside.

So what was wrong with Hiei's _kitsune_? Question of the century: What was not? Problems at home, problems at school. Hiei didn't like it, and he wanted to take Kurama away from it. He always asked if he could bring Kurama home, to the _makai_, and Kurama said he would go back. But there was always something Kurama needed to do first. Hiei did mind that, but he was patient. He could wait, just as long as he could take Kurama one day.

"Then we won't go in together," Hiei said. He yawned and stretched. "Come on. It smells like rain." Kurama and Hiei hopped down from the tree, Kurama's landing steadier than Hiei's. Hiei dusted himself and began to walk away. Kurama followed by his side.

"Hiei?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what's odd?"

"You?" Kurama chuckled.

"Other than me," he said. Hiei shrugged.

"_Ningen_s?" he suggested.

"That's partly it," Kurama said. "I feel like I've wasted my time. You know how you spend time and energy working up to a final result, and you want that result to be spectacular? That...is not happening with me, and I'm sorely disappointed that's it not."

"I don't know what to tell ya, _kitsune_. I told you this place isn't for you."

"But it was," Kurama said. "I was having so much fun."

"So what happened?" Hiei asked. "Things stopped going your way?"

"Yes," Kurama sighed. "I've never been so unhappy. I didn't want it to be this way."

"Well, you didn't do anything to make it go wrong," Hiei said. "So...don't worry about it."

"It's hard not to."

"I know what will cheer you up," Hiei said. Kurama gave him an interested look.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yep. You, me, _ningen_ music and _ningen_ noodles." Kurama smiled and chuckled.

"Sounds perfect," he said. "You run off for a bit. I'll go to the store and pick everything up."

"Right," Hiei said. "Get the ones with the little shrimps. Those are the best."

"I will," Kurama said. Hiei nodded, jumped up into a tree and flitted away. Kurama turned and headed to the grocery store a few blocks away.

Hiei was just perfect for taking his mind off the worst of things. Kurama hummed along to music in his mind as he walked to the store. He wondered what songs he'd play. He had a few new ones in mind. Hiei liked music. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked to dance, too. Kurama found that out when he caught him one night bogeying to some CD he'd taken from Yusuke. Kurama smiled slightly thinking about it. The demon was too adorable for his own good.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! 

J3


	3. Entry Two

Thanks for the reviews guys!

**Disc'r**: I don't own YYH.

* * *

At the store, Kurama bought some noodles, some sweets and something to drink. After that, he headed home. Before he could pass through the sliding doors he smelled rain. Passing through them, he felt a few drops. The sky had turned ominous and the winds were picking up. He smiled despite the tornado-like scene in front of him. Ah. Spring. There was nothing like it.

He made it home just before the downpour, managing to step inside the house with a few drizzles on him. He slipped his keys in his pocket and tiptoed up the stairs. The house was dark and quiet, but he could sense that his mother was home and so was her company. Kurama didn't want to alert either of them of his arrival. He slid his door open and went inside, sliding it shut behind him.

He was glad to see that Hiei was sitting at his desk, bone dry. He had his arms folded and his eyes closed. One popped open when Kurama stepped over to him. Kurama smiled at him.

"Damn. I thought you would have gotten soaked," Hiei said. Kurama frowned, sitting the bag on Hiei's lap.

"And here I'm glad you didn't," he said. Hiei smirked.

"You look good soaking wet," he said. "Real good."

"Getting soak's a hassle," Kurama said, sitting on his bed. Hiei stood, and moved the chair closer before sitting back down. He looked through the bag eagerly, and pulled out a candy bar.

"**Yes**!" he said excitedly. He handed the bag to Kurama, then looked over to his desk. "Oh," he said. "She left this for you." Hiei reached over, picked up a slip of paper and handed it to Kurama. Kurama took it from him.

_Shuuichi—_

_I'd like to talk to you when you get in. Please come to see me as soon as you get this message._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Hmm..." Kurama murmured. He put the bag on the desk and went over to his door. "Be right back," he said. Hiei nodded. Kurama went down the hall and to his mother's room. He knocked on the door. A few seconds later, it slid open. Shiori smiled out at him, and Kurama feigned a smile in return.

"I see you made it before the storm," she said.

"Yes," Kurama said.

"That's good..." Shiori said. "I wouldn't want you to get sick." Shiori looked down, then over to her company. He sat in her armchair, facing the door, watching Kurama with wide distant eyes. Kurama's lips curled with his disgust. "Masahiro-_kun_ and I, we'll be leaving very soon. I was hoping you'd come home a little earlier, so I could talk to you about it."

"Where is he taking you?" Kurama asked.

"To a nice little bed and breakfast inn," Shiori said. "We'll be gone all weekend, which is what I wanted to explain to you."

"This is sudden," Kurama said.

"I know. He surprised me today." Shiori smiled. "It's the nicest place."

"I see," Kurama said. "And what about Tetsuya-_chan_?"

"His mother has him for the weekend."

"I see."

"So...be on your best behavior as always," Shiori kissed Kurama's cheek. Kurama nodded.

"I will." Masahiro stood up slowly. Kurama stepped towards his mother protectively.

"We'll leave now," Masahiro said. Kurama despised the sound of his voice.

"Okay," Shiori said. Kurama felt nauseous as they passed him, her company's arm around her shoulders. Kurama wanted nothing more but to push him down the stairs. No...that would be too easy. Kurama had more torturous punishments in mind for him. "I'll miss you, Shuuichi. Call if you need anything. I've left the number on the refrigerator."

"I will," Kurama said. He stood at the head of the stairs and watched. Shiori picked up her umbrella and opened it along with the door.

_Red, blue, red, blue, red, blue. He saw his mother reach for the door knob slowly, the room growing dark. Red, blue. The lights flashed in warning. Shiori was tightly gripping her night robe. Red, blue. Shiori opened the door._

_"What—what is it?" she asked. Kurama gripped the railing tighter._

_"Your mother was involved in an accident, Minamino-san..."_

Kurama shook the memory from his mind. Shiori raised her umbrella, stepped over the threshold and out onto the porch. Her company closed the door behind them. Kurama hurried to his room, kneeled on his bed and looked out the window. He looked down into the street and watched them walk to his car. They stopped by it, and began to talk to each other. Then he walked to the driver's seat and got in. Shiori opened the door for herself and slid inside, closing the umbrella before she shut the door. He'd begun to drive before she could close it completely. Kurama snarled.

"So, what's going on?" Hiei asked, breaking Kurama's string of thoughts.

"He's taking her away for the weekend," Kurama said.

"Oh?" Hiei asked.

"Yes. If he hurts her again, I'll kill him."

"That's my _kitsune_," Hiei said. He'd finished his first bar and was about to open his second. "Want me to spy on them again?"

"Not yet," Kurama said. "Only if you sense that something's wrong again." He sat down on his bed. Hiei nodded.

"So...we gonna listen to music, or what?" he asked.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Same stuff as last time." Kurama grabbed the bag and took out two of the noodle containers.

"Let's get the noodles going first, okay?"

"'Kay." Hiei went down to the kitchen with Kurama. He sat at the table and waited. Kurama sat both bowls on the counter. He opened one of the bottom cabinets and pulled out a pot. He filled it with water and sat it on a burner. He turned the burner on high and covered the pot with its top. He went over and sat next to Hiei. "Want me to stay over?" Hiei asked.

"I'd like that."

"Yeah. I figured you be pretty bored without me here."

"You figured correctly," Kurama said. Hiei stood up, went over to Kurama and sat on his lap.

"It's been a while," he said. Kurama nodded, leaned forward and kissed him.

"It has."

"You wanna...?" Kurama frowned slightly, as if thinking about it.

"Later," he said. "After we eat. And dance." Hiei smirked.

"_Kitsune_," he said, kissing him on the mouth. Kurama put his arms around him and pulled him closer. There was nothing sweeter than a kiss from his demon.

"My demon," Kurama whispered. Hiei grinned at him.

"You know, _kitsune_? I think I'm going to like staying with you all weekend. You gonna loosen up, or what?"

"I hope to," Kurama said. "I have time to settle things now. After...after it's over, I'll go back with you. How's that?"

"How long will it take?" Hiei asked.

"I'm shooting for Sunday night. Before they return."

"Sounds good," Hiei said. He stood and stretched. "So what's this that you need to do exactly?" he asked. "Anything I can help with?"

"Possibly," Kurama said. "But I won't know until I get there."

"Oh," Hiei said. He sat down in his own chair again. Kurama waited a little longer before he checked on the water. It was boiling nicely. He shut off the burner. He took both containers and peeled back the paper halfway. He poured the water in and weighted the paper covers down with plates to let them steam. Hiei walked over to the counter and watched them as they sat there. Kurama folded his arms around Hiei's shoulders.

"What will we do when we return?" he asked.

"Do you...want to stay in that form?" Hiei asked.

"I'm quite used to it," Kurama said.

"You don't want to give him back to Shiori?"

"I'd have to kill him to do that."

"I know."

"No. I won't. I'm too selfish for that. Besides...I don't want to hurt mother. I might...reconsider and want to see her again. I don't want her to lose " Hiei nodded.

"I see," he said. "But...you'll transform for me, won't you?"

"Of course," Kurama said. "I do miss my true form, dearly."

"Good," Hiei said. He patted Kurama's hands. "Let's eat."

"How do you know they're done?"

"I can smell it," Hiei said, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Hm." Kurama let him go and took the plates off of the noodle cups. He got two forks from the dish drain and handed one to Hiei. Hiei carefully took one of the cups and left the kitchen. Kurama followed him. They went back up to his bedroom. Hiei sat at Kurama's desk while Kurama pulled out his radio. He chose a CD he knew Hiei liked and played it. They sat and ate their noodles, Hiei finishing first. He sat anxiously waiting for Kurama to finish, and when he did, he pulled him up.

Hiei started to dance. Kurama found it unbearably adorable. He danced along with him in a subdued manner, making sure that Hiei was in the spotlight. Hiei seemed to get lost in dancing. Kurama wondered what it was about music Hiei related to. He didn't want to think about it too much, though. A part of him wanted to keep it innocent, and free of reason. Hiei just liked music, and found it a way to unwind, just as many other people did. Simply that.

Hiei stopped when certain songs came on. He was picky at times, telling Kurama he didn't like some of the songs that played. When he loved a song, he would dance with enthusiasm and try to sing along. Kurama cherished those moments. Hiei made him feel really warm on the inside.

Suddenly, Hiei stopped again. He reached for the bag and pulled out something to drink. He opened the bottle and began to gulp it down. Kurama kneeled in front of him and hugged him. Hiei continued to drink, but stroked Kurama hair for acknowledgement. After finishing his drink, Hiei sat the bottle on the desk. He kneeled in front of Kurama and rested his head on his chest. Kurama sat down and put his arms around Hiei again. Hiei looked down at him, then sat down as well. Kurama chuckled and laid down, resting his head in Hiei's lap.

"There," he said. Hiei shook his head at him. They sat like that for a long while, listening to music and just enjoying each other's company. When the CD ended, Kurama looked up at Hiei. Hiei looked like he was thinking about something. "Hey, you," Kurama said.

"What?"

"You wanna lie down?" Hiei nodded.

"Yeah. My butt's falling asleep." Kurama sat up, then stood up, helping Hiei from the ground. He sat on the edge of his bed. Hiei sat down in the computer chair and slipped off his boots. He took off his cloak. He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. He got up and walked over to Kurama. He reached up and unzipped Kurama's shirt, then slid it off. Kurama always wore a white shirt underneath his school jacket, and every time Hiei took the jacket off and saw the shirt, he'd shake his head in disapproval. Tonight was no exception. He laid down on the bed behind Kurama and looked out the window.

Kurama put the junk bag on the floor, turned off his radio and shut off his lamp. He laid down next to Hiei and rested his head on his chest. Hiei held Kurama lazily around his back with his hand resting on Kurama's waist. Kurama felt warmer lying close to Hiei, he always did. Hiei's warmth was something he craved at night. His scent was something he desired, always. And the sound of his heart beating, the feel of his pulse. It was something Kurama yearned for, endlessly. Something he'd risk his life to preserve.

Kurama lifted slightly, leaned towards Hiei and kissed him on the side of the mouth. Hiei turned his face and kissed Kurama on the mouth. Kurama reached over and held his shoulder to pull him closer. Hiei made a small noise and deepened the kiss. He grabbed Kurama by the back of the neck and forced him forward. Kurama was used to Hiei's aggressive actions. He'd grown to like them. He was a rough kisser; he got very involved, as if he was trying desperately to reach the base of Kurama's throat with his tongue. Hiei also seemed to like being in control. Kurama loved to be shy beneath him, coy. He would silently beg for something more, though ordinarily, he'd just take it.

Hiei sat up and hooked his arm around Kurama's back again, turning him slightly and pulling his hand repeatedly through Kurama's hair, all without relinquishing Kurama's lips. Kurama massaged Hiei's chest with his hand, dipping his fingers along the ripples of Hiei's muscles and pinching when he reached his nipples. Hiei grinned within the kiss and turned Kurama over on his back. He straddled him and held him down by his wrists.

Hiei grinned again, almost triumphantly, then stopped. He looked down at Kurama's body and smirked this time. Kurama shivered as Hiei bared his fangs, almost threatening him with the seductive gesture. Kurama closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. His chest felt heavy suddenly, his body heat rising. Hiei leaned down, releasing Kurama's wrists. He grabbed Kurama by the sides of his body and dug his face in Kurama's navel. He breathed in deep and bit down, his teeth sliding over the fabric of Kurama's shirt. Kurama sat up and looked at him.

"Take it off, _kitsune_," Hiei told him. Kurama pulled his t-shirt off and Hiei bit at him again, scratching his chest with his long, oval nails. Kurama titled his head back and shook his hair across his back. Hiei lifted his head, leaned over and kissed him. He pushed him down on his back and bit and licked and scratched his chest until Kurama was squirming beneath him. He chuckled as he brought his hand down to Kurama's belt. Kurama smirked down at him, prepared to allow him to unbuckle it, when his bedroom door opened. He gasped and sat up quickly. Hiei growled at whoever interrupted their private time.

* * *

If the parts of the story seem to stop abruptly, it's because the story as a whole is continuous, and therefore, it isn't broken up into separate chapters. It's kind of awkward trying to find the best place to leave off without making the parts I post too long. Unless you like long posts, of course. Then, I won't worry about it. Thanks for reading and please review. I hope to update soon!

J3


	4. Entry Three

Thanks for the reviews guys!

**Disc'r**: I don't own YYH.

* * *

It was Tetsuya. He wasn't at all shocked, but he made a sharp movement with his arm. Kurama wondered why he did that as he swung his legs around to the floor. Tetsuya stepped inside quickly and closed the door. He smiled.

"Hey," he said. "I didn't know you two were _this_ hot an item." Kurama chuckled nervously as he picked his shirt up off the floor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he turned on the lamp.

"I brought a friend by to see the place. Believe me, if I had have known you were this busy, I wouldn't have bothered you." Tetsuya was dressed like a normal teenager, if teenagers had a normal way of dressing. He had on a pair of khakis that flared largely at his feet and covered his shoes, a t-shirt with a logo on the front and a loose jacket over it. His hair was combed down in an attractive sweep across his face. Kurama slipped his shirt on and stood up. He stretched. Hiei sat back against the wall and folded his arms. He made a noise of irritation and looked away. Kurama kissed at him. Hiei huffed.

"Sorry about him," Kurama said. He smiled at Tetsuya. "So where's this friend of yours?" Tetsuya turned and opened the door. He stepped out with Kurama behind him. His friend was about Kurama's height, with dark blue hair and brown eyes. He wore a pair of glasses with no rims. His face was long and handsome, with thin, even features. He was dressed more formally than Tetsuya, wearing a polo shirt, pressed slacks and shiny black shoes. He looked like a snob, and had the same poise Tetsuya would have had if his father were around. He held out his hand to Kurama. Kurama shook it.

"Way to go to break one of my ribs, Tsu-_kun_," he said and looked at Kurama. "I'm Ikeda Hiroshi. Shuuichi, right?"

"That's me," Kurama said. He put his hand in his pocket.

"This is my best friend from school," Tetsuya explained.

"Is this how you treat your best friends, Tsu-_kun_?" Hiroshi asked, rubbing his chest. "You hit me hard enough, huh?"

"Weakling," Tetsuya said. He looked at Kurama. "Mom and dad are gone, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Could we crash here for the night?"

"I thought you were staying at your mother's."

"Yeah, well...she's not really home yet."

"Where is she?"

"She went up north to see my...uh...a relative." Kurama nodded and looked down.

"Your grandmother?" Tetsuya nodded.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Shuu-_kun_," he said. Kurama shook his head.

"It's quite alright. I don't need you walking around on eggshells. Just say what you must." Tetsuya turned to Hiroshi.

"His grandma just passed," he explained. Hiroshi made a sympathetic face and took Kurama's free hand in his. He patted it.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know it's hard. I lost my grandpa last summer to cancer. Did she die of cancer?" Kurama pulled his hand away quickly, feeling the familiar heartache return.

"You can stay, just don't eat us out of house and home," he said quickly and slipped into his room. He pressed his back against the door and sighed harshly. He heard Tetsuya hit Hiroshi again.

"Way to go, _baka_," he said. "Think you can be a little more sensitive next time?"

"What did I do?" Hiroshi asked. "People asked me that all the time back when gramps died and..." Their voices became faint as they walked away. Kurama shook his head.

"You ok?" Hiei asked from the bed. Kurama nodded and walked over. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Hiei scooted forward and put his arm around Kurama's waist.

"Tetsuya-_chan_ brought a friend over. They're going to stay the night."

"Does...that mean we have to keep it down?" Hiei asked. Kurama looked at him blankly.

"You'll be the death of me," he said.

"What?" Hiei asked. "You don't want to anymore?"

"I'd rather not traumatize Tetsuya for life, Hiei." Hiei made a face then scooted back on the bed.

"I suppose we can wait until he leaves." Kurama shook his head at him. He went to his drawer and pulled out a pair of boxer shorts. Hiei perked up and he made a small noise of surprise.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"Uh...nothing..." Hiei said. His forehead was twitching. Kurama shut his drawer and went over to the bed.

"What is it?" he asked again. Hiei looked like he was hiding a secret. He looked away, pretending it was nothing big. Kurama could see right through him. "What is he doing to her?" Kurama asked.

"It's not them," Hiei said. "It's someone else."

"Someone like who?"

"I don't have to tell you about everything I see, Kurama," Hiei said. "It's _my_ eye."

"Is it Yukina?" Hiei pursed his lips and looked away.

"None of your business," he said.

"Hiei," Kurama said, sitting on the bed again. "I care for Yukina almost as much as I care for mother. Whether you want to share her or not, I am concerned for her, and I do consider it my business." Hiei thought about it, then folded his arms and closed his eyes, pretending to look disinterested. Kurama waited. His forehead twitched again. Hiei's expression told Kurama that something serious was going on. "It _is_ mother, isn't it? If it was Yukina, you would have left by now." Hiei didn't say anything. Kurama could see that he was right. "What is he doing to her?" Kurama asked. He grabbed Hiei by the forearm. "Tell me."

"Damnit!" Hiei said. He ripped his bandanna from his forehead and faced Kurama. His jagan eye opened and momentarily displayed the scene Hiei'd been tuned in to. Kurama watched as Shiori was being pulled from Masahiro's car. Masahiro grabbed her by her arms and flung her from the vehicle. They were on a roadside and it was still raining where they were. Shiori hit the ground and he stood above her.

"Apologize to me!" he demanded. Kurama's fists clenched. "Now!"

"I'm—I'm sorry, Masahiro," Shiori said, coughing. Masahiro bent next to her and struck her.

"You know better than that!" he said. "Who am I to you?!"

"Nakajima-_sama_," Shiori murmured. She coughed a little more. Kurama stood up.

"Make him stop," he said to Hiei. Hiei came from the bed quickly and went to slide on his shoes.

"Just let me, Kurama. I'll deal with my punishments, just let me."

"No!" Kurama said quickly. "I don't want to lose you, too. Just scare him...through telepathy." Hiei looked down, his chest heaving. He closed his eyes and his _jagan_ went back to normal. He began to concentrate on whatever message he sent to Masahiro. After a short while, he calmed down.

"They're on the road again," he said, rubbing his temples. Kurama sighed heavily and plopped down in his computer chair. He covered his face with his hand and began to sob.

"What am I going to do?" he asked. Hiei shook his head.

"What does it matter if I end up in that stupid prison?" he asked. He was angry. "At least you'll get that woman back, and at least you'll be happy again."

"I'll never be happy without you," Kurama said.

"Who would you rather have? Me or your mother?"

"Hiei, don't do this to me!"

"Who? I know it's that woman, Kurama. I know she means more to you."

"No..."

"Then it's not true?" Hiei asked. "You love me more than her?" Hiei put his hand to Kurama's chin and made him look at him. "Don't be stupid, Kurama. I don't care that you love her more than me, she's your mother, for _Inari's_ sake." Kurama shook his head.

"I don't want to make that decision."

"You can't always get what you want," Hiei said. "I know what's in your heart, but if you're too weak to accept it, then I'll make the decision for you." Hiei grabbed his _katana_ and cape and went to leave.

"Don't you dare!" Kurama said. He stood up quickly. "I'm going to take care of this myself. I have spent too much time here for it all to come crumbling down on me now. I will have my cake and eat it, too, Hiei, I don't care what it takes!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Hiei asked. "What the hell are you prepared to do, then, Kurama?"

"I don't know damnit!" Kurama said. He grunted out of frustration and forcefully wiped his tears from his face. "I never just _know_. I'll know when the time comes, and that is always how I operate." Hiei set his things on the ground and sat down on the bed.

"I want to help you," he said, "but you're making it incredibly hard for me."

"I don't want you to do anything that will get you in trouble, Hiei. I just need you here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Hiei said. "I'm gonna be here, no matter what." He went over to Kurama's side and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you."

"Yeah," Hiei said. He took his boots off and laid down. "Come here." Kurama laid down on the bed next to him and scooted towards him. He rested his head on his chest.

"I hate crying," he said, and tried to wipe his face dry. Hiei patted his shoulder.

"You'll cry as long as you're human," he said. Kurama spent a lot of time pondering that, and didn't notice exactly when he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kurama left Hiei's side and tiptoed downstairs. Tetsuya and Hiroshi were asleep in the living room, Hiroshi neatly laying on the couch and Tetsuya in a lazy curl on the armchair. The television was on, but it was low, and there were several bowls around from what they'd snacked on. Kurama walked over and collected the bowls, feeling a pair of eyes on him meanwhile. He turned and looked over to Tetsuya. He was still asleep.

"You can leave those," Hiroshi said. "I'll take care of them."

"You just rest," Kurama said.

"Let me," Hiroshi said. He sat up, took his glasses from the coffee table and slipped them on. "As an apology for my actions last night."

"You didn't—" Before Kurama could finish, Hiroshi took the dishes from him. Kurama followed him into the kitchen. Hiroshi went to work washing them out and Kurama grabbed a banana from on top of the refrigerator.

"Want one?" he asked. Hiroshi shook his head.

"No, it's much too early. Thank you, though, Minamino-_san_."

"You...don't have to call me that," Kurama said. "Kurama will do just fine."

"Kurama?" Hiroshi asked. Kurama nodded. "That's an odd name."

"You think?" Kurama went back through the house and to the front door. He picked up the paper and brought it into the kitchen. He stood at the table as he looked through it. "What time do you usually eat?" he asked meanwhile.

"What do you mean?" Hiroshi asked.

"You said it was too early...when I offered you something to eat."

"Oh, that." Hiroshi finished the last dish and dried his hands. "I forgot to bring my medicine with me, and I shouldn't eat until after I take it."

"I see," Kurama said.

"Other than that, I eat at lunch time."

"No breakfast?"

"Not anymore."

"You get sick?"

"Yeah." Kurama nodded again. "So...you...how's..." Kurama looked up at him and waited. "You wanna go out with us today?"

"I'm sorry...I can't. I have a lot of work to do today."

"I know," Hiroshi said. "And...I'd like to help." Kurama lowered his banana and turned to him. "I saw it," he said. "I can help you."

"You saw what?" Kurama asked.

"What happened." Kurama lowered his eyes and rested his weight against the table.

"You saw what happened?" he asked. Hiroshi nodded. "Could you elaborate?"

"I'm not an ordinary person," Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, well, neither am I."

"You don't believe me?"

"I do. You don't have any reason to lie to me, as far as I'm concerned. I want to know what you saw."

"Well...I don't want to say it."

"Then how can you help me?"

"If you'd just come out with us today..." Kurama finished his banana and tossed the peel in the garbage.

"I really have a lot that I planned to do today," he said. "Promise me if I go out with you, I won't end the day regretting it."

"You won't," Hiroshi said, seeming excited now that he'd got Kurama to come along. "I see that you won't."

"When you say that you see it, you mean...visions?" Hiroshi nodded. "You're psychic?"

"Precog." Kurama's eyebrows lifted.

"Precognition?"

"Yeah. I apprentice with someone you know." Now, who could that be?

"Master Genkai?" Hiroshi's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" he said. He walked closer to Kurama. "So will you come with us? To her temple? We can help you."

"She put you up to this?"

"No...not exactly. She told me to follow my heart, and...I did."

"She put you up to it," Kurama murmured to himself. He nodded. "I will." Hiroshi looked about ready to jump for joy.

"Thank you," he said. Kurama had no idea why he was being thanked.

"I'll be upstairs."

"Okay." Kurama left to go to his room. Hiei was still asleep on his bed. He'd turned and faced the window while Kurama was gone. Kurama gathered some clothes together and took them with him to the bathroom. He used the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then stepped into the shower. Meanwhile, he heard someone walk in. Tetsuya had the habit of walking into places without knocking, and so initially, Kurama thought it was him. But it didn't take him long to realize that it was Hiei.

Hiei walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He went over to the shower and pulled the curtain back slightly. Kurama gave him an annoyed looked as Hiei looked him over. Hiei smirked.

"Not bad," he said. "Not bad at all."

"Are you through?"

"Not nearly."

"What do you want?"

"To join you." Kurama sighed.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We've got company." Hiei shook his head.

"Nope. They left. The kid said they'd be back soon, though. I think we have enough time."

"What if I don't want to rush it?"

"What is it, really, Kurama?" Hiei asked. "You don't wanna do it anymore? I refuse to believe that."

"It's not that I don't want to," Kurama said. "Of course I want to. It's just hard right now, to focus on it. I don't want to think depressing thoughts while we're trying to make love."

"Oh, I see." Hiei remained where he stood.

"Now what?" Kurama asked.

"Don't you need someone to wash your back for you?"

"If you'd be so kind, I'd love for you to wash my back. But if you get in here with me, you've got to promise. No funny stuff."

"Scout's honor."

"That means absolutely nothing coming from you, you weird demon. You've never been a scout."

"So long as my intentions are pure, eh, Kurama?" Kurama rolled his eyes. Hiei slipped into the tub.

"You're...already naked?" Kurama asked.

"Like you would have turned me down," Hiei said. He hugged Kurama from behind.

"I will next time."

"I'll get in anyway." Kurama handed him the bar of soap.

"Just wash my back for me," he said, gathering his hair and swinging it over his shoulder. Hiei lathered the soap in his hands and ran them over Kurama's back. Kurama let the water run through his hair. He took his bottle of shampoo from the shower rack and lathered it through his hair.

"What's that stuff?" Hiei asked. "Smells good."

"It's my shampoo."

"Oh."

"It helps keep my hair full and shiny and..." Kurama breathed in deep. "...aromatic." Hiei chuckled and continued to run the soap over his back. He slowly ran his hands around Kurama's sides and towards the front. "I said no," Kurama said. Hiei chuckled at him.

"I'm just giving you a thorough scrub, that's all." Kurama didn't trust his chuckle. He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and then turned his back to the water to rinse off. Hiei's expression turned mischievous when Kurama turned his front to him. "Aren't you going to wash me, too?" he asked. Kurama smirked down at him.

"You can wash yourself, especially if you keep looking at me like that."

"Don't be that way, Kurama," Hiei said. He came forward and put his arms around Kurama.

"I don't know about you, but I'm just about done."

"Stay in with me, Kurama," Hiei urged. He kissed Kurama's chest.

"You're the worst." Hiei grinned. Kurama moved forward, turned and shut the water off.

"I'm getting out now," he said. Hiei sighed.

"Come on, Kurama. Is it really that bad of a request?"

"You don't want to shower," Kurama said. "You want to do it. And I have things to do today. When they come back, they're going to pick me up and then I'm going to go."

"Can I come, too?"

"You hate cars."

"I'll follow you."

"You'd follow me even if I said no."

"No... I promise I won't." Kurama pulled back the curtain and stepped out. Hiei followed him. Kurama opened the linen closet and took out a towel. He dried himself off with it, then lotioned up his body. Hiei dried himself off with Kurama's towel, then sat the towel on the toilet seat. He sat over it and waited for Kurama to get dressed. Kurama dried his hair and brushed it out, then put his clothes on.

There was a knock on the door as he was bringing the brush through his hair again. Hiei covered himself with the towel and folded his arms. Kurama opened the door. It was Hiroshi.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Where's Tetsuya?"

"I'm right here," Tetsuya said from the hall. He waved his hand at the door, where Kurama could see it.

"Yeah," Kurama said. "I'm just about done."

"Good," Hiroshi said. "We're running a little late. We didn't expect Kase-_san_ to not be home last night...kinda set us back having to sleep here." Kurama set the brush down.

"We should head out right now, then," he said. Hiroshi nodded and he and Tetsuya walked away from the bathroom. Kurama turned to Hiei and waved.

"I'll be back later." Hiei made a face and looked out the window. Kurama went over and kissed his forehead. "Love ya."

"Hn."

* * *

If you're wondering how come I gave Hiei's _jagan_ magical powers, it's all in the fiction. All in the fiction... Thanks for reading and please review!

J3


End file.
